Alisan Porter
| birth_place = Worcester, Massachusetts, U.S. | occupation = Actress, singer, columnist | years_active = 1987–2008 (as actress) | spouse = Brian Autenrieth (m. 2012) 1 child | series = The Golden Girls | character = Melissa Devereaux }} Alisan Porter (born June 20, 1981) appears as Melissa Devereaux, Blanche's granddaughter, in the Season 7 episode of the NBC-TV series The Golden Girls titled "Beauty and the Beast", A former child actress, Alison, in addition to still a now grown up actress, is also a talented singer and dancer. Life and career Porter was born in Worcester, Massachusetts. Porter is Jewish.Gold, Sylviane. "On the rise: Alisan Porter born to play Chorus Line's Bebe.". Dance Magazine. 2006. Retrieved August 15, 2008. Her maternal grandmother, whose father Joseph Klein was a prominent Worcester rabbi, ran the Charlotte Klein Dance Center in Worcester. Porter's mother, Laura Klein, was a dance coach for Diane Klimaszewski & Elaine Klimaszewski (now better known as the Coors Light Twins), who appeared on Star Search in 1987 in the junior vocalist category. While in Los Angeles for the twins' appearance on the show, the show's producer heard Porter singing in the hotel lobby and had her on the very next episode. She has been singing and performing since the age of three; at the age of five, she became the youngest participant ever to win the Star Search show. As an actress, she is known for her role as Curly Sue in the movie Curly Sue. She costarred with Tim Curry in an introduction scene of an awards ceremony where both of them "jumped" out of a movie screen and into real life through special effects. Porter continued acting in high school in Westport, Connecticut, where she joined a theatre group and participated in various shows. When she was eighteen, she moved to New York City to audition for Broadway shows. She was cast as Urleen in the show Footloose. Alisan's home base is in Los Angeles, where she has been working on her music career. During this time she starred as Miriam in the smash The Ten Commandments: The Musical at the Kodak Theater in Los Angeles alongside Val Kilmer and Adam Lambert and Broadway star Lauren Kennedy. In 2003, the band The Raz was formed, with Porter as the vocalist and main songwriter. The Raz split up in 2004. In March 2005, she announced the birth of her new band, The Alisan Porter Project. During 2006, she performed in the 2006 revival of A Chorus Line as Bebe Bensonheimer at the Gerald Schoenfeld Theatre in New York City. Since December 2008, Porter is a contributing columnist for Movmnt Magazine."The Truth about Alisan Porter.". Movmnt Magazine. December 2008. Retrieved April 5, 2009. On March 10, 2012, Porter married Brian Autenrieth, a fruit exporter and former Days of Our Livs actor, in California. The couple welcomed a son, Mason Blaise, on July 17, 2012. Music On October 9, 2009, Alison's independent debut self-titled album was released. Alisan's friend Scarlett Cherry wrote and produced the album. Track list: #. 6am #. C'mon #. My Only #. Sorry #. I Can't Stop the World #. Dimension #. The Hard Way #. Never Easy #. Back To Earth #. For Us #. The End Song (live @the Cinegrill) #. Into The Fire As co-writer: *Adam Lambert,2009, For Yor Entertainment -Aftermath ( Adam Lambert, Alisan Porter, Ferras, Ely Rise) *Scarlett Cherry, 2011 Labor of Love -Angel (Alisan Porter, Ely Rise, Scarlett Cherry, Lee Cherry, Guy Baruch) -Sleep Until You Dream (Alisan Porter IIsey Juber, Jordan Lawhead, Scarlett Cherry, Lee Cherry) -Never Knew Love (Alisan Porter, Ely Rise, Scarlett Cherry, Lee Cherry) Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars